Zero (Pichu95's Version)
NOT SO FAST! You can't edit Pichu95's work '''WITHOUT' his permission. Any changes without permission will be removed.'' Zero is the one of the main protagonist of the Mega Man X timeline from the Mega Man series as well as a Pichu95's DLC Character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. His in-game rival is Sektor. Biography NOW THE REAL FUN STARTS TBA THE LEGENCY OF ZERO *Mega Man X *Mega Man X2 *Mega Man Xtreme *Mega Man X3 *Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters *Mega Man X4 *Mega Man X5 *Mega Man Xtreme 2 *Mega Man X6 *Mega Man Zero *Mega Man Zero 2 *Mega Man X7 *Mega Man Zero 3 *Mega Man X8 *Mega Man X: Command Mission *Mega Man Zero 4 *Mega Man Maverick Hunter X *Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars *Marvel vs. Capcom 3 *Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Arcade Opening: TBA Transcript: TBA Rival: Name: Sektor Reason: After teleported to the Arena, Zero contacts X about the other fighters he fought, believing that the other fighters aren't really Mavericks until a rocket appears, which Zero dodged before the rocket exploded. Zero saw Sektor, beliving that Sektor is one of the Mavericks who turned their back on humans. Sektor, correcting Zero's thoughts' commands Zero to tell him where Sub-Zero is. Zero, unimpressed, tells Sektor that he'll end him right here, right now. Connection: Both Sektor and Zero are both red robots from using futuristic weapons, each being created from evil groups, with Sektor made into machines and Zero created by the late Dr. Wily. They also polar opposites with Sektor being evil and Zero fighting for the good. Transcript: (Zero teleports to the rival arena) Zero: X? It's Zero, Sorry if I didn't get to you. Just battling some weird and odd Mavericks. They almost look like they aren't robots, well... some of them... But somehow, I didn't get their powers... Maybe it's some force field or something else but- (A rocket appears and exploded after Zero dodged it. Looking up he sees Sektor) Zero: I'll call you back, A Maverick tried to attack me. (Zero hangs up and walk to Sektor, with his blaster pointing to him) Sektor: A human inside a robot... such betryal. Zero: Not human. Maverick. And it looks like your one of them. Turning your back to humans who once build us. Sektor: To let you know, I'm no Maverick. In a Cyborg, member of the Lin Kuei. Now tell me where Sub-Zero is! Zero: Look, buddy. I don't know who this Sub-Zero you talk about. But Maverick or not. I'm going to end you right here! Right Now! (Sektor gets to his fighting stance while Zero still points his blaster) Ending: TBA Transcript: TBA Gameplay Moveset: center (Square Moves) * - * - + * - + * - + * - (Air) * - + (Air) * - + (Air) * - + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) * - * - + * - + * - + * - (Air) * - + (Air) * - + (Air) * - + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *- * - + *- + * - + * - (Air) * - + (Air) * - + (Air) * - + (Air) - (Throws) * - or * - * - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *''' ' - (Level 1): *' ' - (Level 2): *' ' - (Level 3): Quotes '''When Selected:' *"Alright, let's do this." *"Starting Mission!" *"I won't let you down!" Item Pick-up: *"A Power-up?" *"Just what I needed." Pre-Match: *TBA Taunts: TBA When using "": *TBA When using "": *TBA Successful KO: *TBA Respawn: *TBA Intro, Outros and Taunts Animations Intro: *'Mission Start:' Zero teleports to the stage is his back to the screen before turning around. *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' Winning Animation: *'Mission Complete:' Zero teleports out of the stage *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' Losing Animations: *If Mission Complete is chosen: Zero exploded in a classic Mega Man style in the series *If TBA is chosen: *If TBA is chosen: *If TBA is chosen: Taunts: *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' Result Screen: *'Winning:' TBA *'Losing:' TBA Idle: TBA Level 3 Animations *Heihachi's Level 3: TBA *Big Daddy's Level 3: TBA *Isacc Clarke's Level 3: TBA *Toro's & Zeus's Level 3: TBA *Sackboy's Level 3: Zero's icon is in the bubble Costumes Maverick Hunter Zero's Default Appearance. *Alt 1: *Alt 2: *Alt 3: X Zero in Mega Man X's Appearance. This is his Unlockable costume by reaching rank 10. *Alt 1: *Alt 2: *Alt 3: Zero.EXE Zero's Appearance in Mega Man NT Warrior. This is his DLC Costume. *Alt 1: *Alt 2: *Alt 3: Gallary TBA Trivia TBA Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Mega Man Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation 4 Characters